


If We Were A Movie

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Good Morning, Steve and Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Steve and Bucky and Peter watch movies, this turned out cuter than it should be for the movie they're watching lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Steve, Bucky, and Peter have a movie night.





	If We Were A Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts).



> Prompt: Watching Movies (from [this](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) generator) 
> 
> Inspired by @catchclaw 's [Mental Mimosa series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012767) which is amazing, so go check that out too

Steve was… confused was probably the best word for it. Bucky, sitting to his left, didn’t look any better off.

“They don’t know me as well as they know you.” Bucky had said once, when Steve asked. Steve just nodded, although he was sure that Bucky was also better at hiding his true feelings. He always had been. 

But not this time. Bucky looks just as confused as Steve as they watch the events playing out on the screen. Peter had insisted that they watch this movie, that it was a cultural phenomenon and they had to see it. He’d looked almost offended when they told him that they’d never seen it, though he didn’t seem particularly surprised.

“Mr. Stark wouldn’t know about this.” He’d explained. Steve and Bucky had just nodded along, hoping not to upset the kid. Neither of them thought that they’d actually ever watch it. But the kid had asked, and he’d asked so nicely. So here they were, Steve and Bucky and Peter, sitting in Steve and Bucky’s living room - Peter was one of the only people that knows they actually live there - watching some green dude run around with a talking donkey. But Peter was enjoying it, and after everything that happened in Wakanda, Steve was happy to do anything for him or Bucky that put a smile on their faces.

Later, after they’ve sent Peter home, Bucky bursts out laughing. Steve doesn’t ask questions, just raises an eyebrow, knowing that Bucky will explain when he’s ready. 

“Even ogres get happy endings, Steve. Everyone should, eventually.” 

“Guess so.” Steve agrees, though he thinks that maybe staying in the ice would have been a happier ending. A simpler one at least. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with living with Bucky and not being able to tell him how much he really loves him. 

“Stop looking like that.” Bucky reprimands, interrupting Steve’s train of thought. 

“Like what?” Steve asks, feigning innocence. Bucky knows him too well. 

“Like you’d rather be back in the ice.” Bucky says bluntly. Steve blinks at him. “Because if you were, I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Bucky’s voice has fallen to a whisper as he stands up, chest practically touching Steve’s. Then, as Steve opens his mouth to ask what the hell Bucky is talking about, the man presses his lips gently to Steve’s. He pulls back almost immediately, probably to gauge Steve’s reaction. Steve barely sees him, still trying to process the events of the last few minutes. 

“You… I’m sorry, Steve, I-” Bucky starts.

“Don’t you dare say that you shouldn’t have, James Barnes.” Steve interrupts. He pulls Bucky back from the step he’d taken away from Steve and kisses him again.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since we were sixteen, Buck. Never say that you shouldn’t have. We should have a long time ago.”

Peter will be smug about this, Steve knows. He and the rest of the team have been on Steve to tell Bucky how he feels for years, since shortly after he came back. It’s a pressure that Steve had been feeling now more than ever, after Wakanda and the ensuing chaos. Now, though, it feels like a massive weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He has Bucky back, and now things can play out how they were supposed to.

“Do you ever think about destiny?” Steve asks later, when it’s dark and they’re lying in bed. 

“Only when it comes to you.” Bucky says quietly. And Steve doesn’t know what to say to that, so he just kisses Bucky again. And again. And again. He keeps going until they’re both laughing too hard to keep it up and Bucky is pushing weakly at his shoulders. They fall asleep together, not for the first time, even though it kind of feels like it. 

  
  
  



End file.
